rockcrashedplanefandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
About Rock 2 Quests Quests in Rock 2 generally award experience, currency, items, or a combination thereof. Quests can only be completed once per reset, unless otherwise noted. This article has been edited in such a way to give the player the first breadcrumb in each quest - part of the satisfaction of completing quests in Rock 2 is solving the puzzle. If you're truly stuck, ask fellow players for assistance, and look for a spoiler section in the future. General Tips Asking NPCs questions Some NPCs are immortal, or serve a function(s) other than combat. To see if an NPC has a quest for you to do, ask him or her. Type "ask about stuff". For example: * a''sk Wandering Gypsy about stuff'' * You speak with Wandering Gypsy about stuff. * Wandering Gypsy says, "I do not know of anything that will help you." Sometimes, an NPC's response will contain keywords that you can use in place of the word "stuff", which will generate new responses which may contain further clues about a quest. Room Information Sometimes, descriptions of rooms (or the objects therein) will contain conspicuous information. Many of the rooms in Rock 2 are clones of each other that may only vary by exits, so keep your eye out for rooms that have titles (particularly rooms marked with a * have hints associated with them), descriptions, or objects that make them stand out from other rooms in the area. Sometimes, you can even examine or interact with elements of the room that are normally hidden from the player. A great example unrelated to questing is in the Hill: Hill, Downward Slope The green hills continue alongside the winding dirt path. You feel as though you are being watched, but from where, you do not know. Small mumbling noises can be heard both from the scarce trees, and the southern hilltop. Exits lie to the south, northeast, east. * northeast Hill, Downward Slope* The green hills continue alongside the winding dirt path. You feel as though you are being watched, but from where, you do not know. Small mumbling noises can be heard both from the scarce trees, and the southern hilltop. You realize the soil is especially moist and diggable as it tries pulling you in. Exits lie to the southwest, southeast. Notice the difference between the two rooms - they have the same title (although the latter has a * indicating a hint for the room!). Typing the command "hint" returns the following: * hint Hint: Check the room description - it says the soil is especially moist here. What could you do to it? Hmm! The hint points the player to further check the room description - notice that the second room above has an extra line of text: "You realize the soil is especially moist and diggable as it tries pulling you in." This is designed to encourage the player to issue the command "dig soil", which will open up a previous hidden exit downward! * dig soil You dig further into the soil. Hill, Downward Slope* The green hills continue alongside the winding dirt path. You feel as though you are being watched, but from where, you do not know. Small mumbling noises can be heard both from the scarce trees, and the southern hilltop. You realize the soil is especially moist and diggable as it tries pulling you in. Exits lie to the southwest, down, southeast. A List of Quests with First Breadcrumb Antisin is Hungry! Rewards: 20,000 Experience Location: The Hill (Hilltop Treehouse, Antisin's Room) NPC: Antisin Breadcrumb: Check the hint for this room to find out what question to ask Antisin. Lost Fuzzem Rewards: 25,000 Experience, 25 cryl Location: Vastis (A Verdant Woodland) NPC: Various Fuzzems Breadcrumb: While exploring Vastis, you'll pass through the Fuzzem Village, where you'll find that the NPCs are non-hostile and give lots of hugs! Rumor has it that there may be a lost Fuzzem in the Verdant Woodland that could use some help getting home... The Sad Bard Rewards: 465,528 experience Location: Westland City, Central Square NPC: Westland Bard Breadcrumb: Ask the Westland Bard about stuff! Bonus: The Bard will sing you an interesting ballad if you pay him 20 cryl! Mog, the Orc God Rewards: Biomesh Shield? Location: NPC: Breadcrumb: Hidden Laboratory Experiments Reward: Book of Flesh Location: NPC: Breadcrumb: Shadows of Mount Grumbar Reward: Void Sphere (Artifact, one per reset) Location: NPC: Breadcrumb: Interview with a Vampire Rewards: A Bloodstone Ring Location: NPC: Breadcrumb: Blessing of the Forest Reward: Lifeshield Spell (+20% hp) Location: NPC: Breadcrumb: Eldar Kidnapping Rewards: 25,000 Experience, 1000 cryl, A Smooth Disk Location: NPC: Eldar Nobelwoman Breadcrumb: A Crowning Achievement Reward: Crown of Greater Telepathy (Artifact, one per reset) Location: NPC: Breadcrumb: A Magemaster's Staff Reward: Zeode Staff Location: NPC: Breadcrumb: King Edgar's Skyblade Reward: Statue of a Griffin (first time only), Sapphire Medallion Location: NPC: Breadcrumb: The Secret Stone Tablets of Sulphax Reward: Dancing Scimitar, Armored Girdle, or 4000 cryl Location: NPC: Breadcrumb: Spoiler Test